


primary ending

by sevedra



Category: 12 Monkeys (TV)
Genre: Gen, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 16:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevedra/pseuds/sevedra
Summary: My eyes focus. The processor continues to calculate the spiral of time. James Cole's erasure on a monitor.





	primary ending

A bullet slams through James' chest. He dies in Ramse's arms.

A knife slices through Cassie's kidney. She dies alone on a dais as Oliva walks away.

Ramse slumps over James' body. Riddled with wounds.

Katarina slumps from her chair to the floor. Adley can only watch.

A bullet to the head leaves Adley alive just long enough to grip Katarina's hand as his life slips away.

Bullet after bullet finds vital places in Daughter after Daughter.

Oliva lives. Cackling on her balcony as the world dies instead.

My eyes focus. The processor continues to calculate the spiral of time. James Cole's erasure on a monitor.

  
An acolyte's blade stabs completely through James' chest.

Cassie's face turns blue as her throat bruises under a coil of electrical line.

Ramse falls to his knees under a hail of bullets.

Katarina lays her head on the console and closes her eyes for the last time. Alone.

Adley dies instantly, a bullet in his brain.

Daughters fall and fall and fall.

Oliva smiles in triumph as the world burns under red, red, red.

My eyes focus. The processor continues to calculate the spiral of time. James Cole's erasure on a monitor.

  
Old, gypsy dressed Jennifer bows her head. Myself. But not yet. A knife gripped in her hand. She squeezes the hilt tighter until her fingers are white.

The face of a dead man flashes, almost too quickly to recognize. Salvation.

My eyes focus. The processor continues to calculate the spiral of time. james Cole's erasure on a monitor.

  
I concentrate on the face in my mind. Hoping to cement it into a memory. A thought. A desperate hope. Wise old Jennifer needs to know this. Needs to remember this.

Cornered under a rain of bullets. Losing. James and Ramse hear a new barrage of guns sound from behind enemy lines. Acolytes fall.

A hero steps out of the shadows.


End file.
